Pictures: A Kurtty Story
by Nighty929
Summary: This is for my friend Ally because she likes Kurtty. Will go on for a while, please review!
1. The Pictures

I have a friend who likes KURTTY so I shall write this story for her. Here you go Ally!

Kitty couldn't sleep. Checking her clock, she realized she had been rolling around on the bed aimlessly for about three hours. Rogue had been snoring for a majority of that time, so she knew she couldn't talk to her, and come to think of it, talking to Rogue at one in the morning was never a good idea. The computer was off, and turning it on to email her parents would wake them up.

Suddenly she heard someone sneeze down the hall, followed by a long string of German curses. Smiling, she quietly got up and tiptoed to the door. She phased through it to prevent waking Rogue, then phased through Kurt's door.

She was right; Kurt was awake, sitting up at his desk with the image inducer on. He sneezed again, then looked up, startled. "Kitty!" He yelped, and Kitty shushed him. "Kitty, what are you doing awake?"

"What are YOU doing awake?"

"Being allergic to my own fur," He muttered angrily, and Kitty giggled. "I had a bad dream, I just needed to work a little before I went back to sleep."

"Work on what?" Kitty shuffled to his chair and leaned on his shoulder, looking over his papers. He seemed rather uncomfortable and immediately bunched the pile together, tossing it all into a drawer. "Come on, what was all that?"

"Nothing. Just a bunch of letters," Kurt said quickly as he blocked her way to the drawer. "Really, it's a lot of junk. Don't worry about it."

"Fine, but will you at least stay up with me?" She put on a cute little smile and tilted her head. Kurt always melted when she did things like that. He didn't this time, shaking his head. "Please?"

"No. I need some time by myself," Kurt sat back down with his knee blocking the drawer. "Just go away. Maybe you can watch some TV in the living room."

"Aw, the TV's not nearly as fun as you," She said coyly, flipping her hair. "Please, Fuzz, and besides, I think Mr. Logan fell asleep in the living room. I can't watch TV in there." Smiling again, she sat on the bed and patted the space next to her.

Kurt sighed and stood up. "What do you want to do?" He said with a groan. "But only fifteen minutes."

"Can I look at your pictures?"

Kurt seemed to be uncomfortable again as he thought about her looking at the things he had drawn, and especially nervous about her looking at his photos. But he knew she wouldn't let up until she saw them. He had shown them to Rogue and she had been becoming increasingly jealous. Sitting down with his sketchbook and photo album, Kurt opened up the book first. "Okay, you can't laugh at anything in here, okay?"

"Okay, I promise," She said quietly, pulling the book onto her lap. "Wow. Are those mountains?"

"Ja, where I grew up I could look out my window at them," He said, happily remembering his home.

"Look at all the trees you drew," Kitty murmured, turning pages. "Kurt, you are really good. Hey, finally. Some people."

Kurt made a move to grab it away, starting some excuse about how she could see plenty of people in the photo album, but she moved it out of his reach. He would have to climb into her lap to get at it, and she knew Kurt would never do that. He gave up with a sigh and sat back down. She put the book back on her lap and looked at the first drawing on the page. "Is this Jean?" She asked, pointing out the girl sketched out in a blue colored pencil. "It looks just like her." Kurt nodded. "And that's Mr. Logan."

"I just draw in my spare…"

"Wow!" She gasped, turning the page.

"…time," Kurt finished, looking away.

"These… these are all of me," She said, turning page after page. "Wow. I look GOOD in that one. These are really…" As she continued turning pages, she realized she wasn't finding anyone else. "…really…" She got to the last page with a drawing on it, and the whole page was filled with Kitty doing normal things, things like sleeping and laughing, and even one of her with her mouth full. She giggled nervously. "Um… Kurt?" She glanced at him, but he was looking away. "Can we look at the photos now?"

"Right," He stuttered. "Here."

She took the album and opened it. It seemed like the most recent pictures were up front. "There's you and Scott, and you and Jean, and Scott and Jean," She listed off. "And you and Evan… and you and Rogue… and you and me… and me… and me…" She continued turning pages. "And me…"

"Here's all the interesting stuff from home," He said quickly, turning a few pages. "There's my mother and father, we're fishing here…"

"Who are they?" She said, pointing at a picture with a bunch of kids, including fuzzy little Kurt. "I thought you had to hide from everyone.

"Well, that's Jimaine, my sister, and that's Stephan…" He looked away for another moment, then looked at Kitty. "And the other two are my only friends in Germany, Karl and Alison. Karl is blind and Alison is his sister. They both know, but they don't care."

"I didn't know you had a sister. And who's Stephan? He looks kind of sour."

"My brother," Kurt said softly. "He… died, a little while before I got here." He looked at the picture and then at the ground.

"I'm sorry," Kitty said quietly. "I didn't… I mean…"

"It's okay, nobody but the professor knows about him around here anyway," He said, trying to fool her with a smile. "I wish you'd go… fifteen minutes are up."

"Right," She smiled back and got up. "See you in the morning."

…………….

Kitty found Rogue in the kitchen, the first one up. "Hi," She said. Rogue raised a hand in acknowledgement. "I was kind of hoping Jean would be awake."

"She's not up yet, sorry," Rogue pushed the cereal box over to Kitty as she sat down.

"Do you think Kurt likes me?" Kitty asked, turning a little red.

Rogue looked at her incredulously, then began to laugh. "Do I think Kurt likes you? I KNOW Kurt likes you. He worships you, Kitty."

"Really?"

"Yes. He left early this morning, so don't go looking for him."

"I wasn't going to," Kitty mumbled, getting up without eating. "I'll be right back."

Kitty went straight to his room and into the drawer. The papers were still there. At first all she could find were doodles of herself in the margins of a letter home. Then she started finding letters to Kitty, lots of them, all describing how pretty she was and how much he liked her. There were long paragraphs about her laugh, pages on her smile, and lots of little drawings of flowers and her face. She put the papers back and sat on his chair. "Wow," she said to herself. "And wow. Also wow."

"Hey!" Kurt suddenly grabbed her shoulder from behind and she squealed and jumped. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I-I-I was just looking for you," She stammered. "You…"

"You saw these?" Kurt pulled out the papers.

"…Yeah," she whispered.

They were silent for a few moments, Kurt holding the papers and looking at her while she looked at her feet. "You weren't supposed to see these," He said softly.

"I know," Kitty looked up at him. "I didn't know you thought I was pretty."

"I think you're beautiful," Kurt had tried to stop himself but couldn't. "I really like you. I mean, more than… I just…"

Kitty smiled and stood up. "About page seven…" She said, and she kissed him. When she let go, Kurt just looked at her like he was waiting to wake up. He looked like he was in shock. "About page seven, I'll think about it."

Kurt watched her go and when she closed the door he flipped to page seven. _I wonder if a girl like Kitty would ever go out with a guy like me,_ He read. _If she would, I would take her to all the burger places I know and take her to the mall and spend my whole allowance on her, and maybe a movie…_

He looked at the door and smiled. She would think about it, and that was a start.

Hope you like it! Please review, personally I don't think it's all that good but try to humor me!


	2. Lunch

The only reason this chapter is here is because Allg1990 wrote me a thank you Kurtty story that I really loved. It was so sweet that I had to write the date. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first part. This might turn into a war between me and Allg1990 and may result in a long string of Kurtty stories from me and her.

One thing Kurt hated about Kitty was how long it took her to get ready to go anywhere. She was like his sister Jimaine, who would take hours just to go to the park, and his mother always said, "The pretty ones always take a long time, Kurt. You'll be lucky to snag someone like that when you're older." Lucky. Ha-ha, yeah frikkin' right.

"Come on Kitty, we have to eat before the movie!"

"Just a minute," She called back. She was going to be 'just a minute' half an hour ago, he thought bitterly. "Just give me, like, a second, okay?"

"Okay," he said, knocking impatiently. "One. Let's go now, we're going to be all pressed for time and I won't enjoy my food."

"You don't want me to be ugly, do you?" She whined.

"Kitty, there is no possible way that you could ever be…" He stopped as she opened the door. Her face was covered up by some kind of white paste and her hair was everywhere. "Eeepp! … ah… I wonder if Tabitha's available."

Kitty scowled and threw a towel over his head as she slammed the door. He pulled it off as she screamed, "GIVE ME A MINUTE."

"Sure, Kit, as much time as you need," He said, recovering from that brief shock. "Just, uh, just take your time."

…………….

She opened the door ten minutes later and she stepped out, giving Kurt an entirely different shock. He had never seen that outfit before and he didn't know why, it looked fabulous on her thin frame. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a black cat on the front and 'bad kitty' on the back, a little blue denim skirt, knee-high white socks and dark blue sneakers. He had also never seen blue mascara, but he was happy that she had gone the extra mile. "Well…?" She said softly. "How do I look? Is it too much?" She turned around and looked at herself.

"Not enough," Kurt smiled and pulled out her ponytail. "There. You look beautiful."

"But…" she began, but the sentence was cut short as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's go, the movie starts in forty-five minutes."

"Can't we just take a shortcut to the mall?" Kitty smiled and poked his arm teasingly. "Nudge, nudge, wink, wink?"

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked. "You don't want to smell like…"

"I won't," she said, hooking herself onto his arm. "Beam us up, Scotty."

He smiled and teleported to a usual checkpoint, an alley between two abandoned buildings across the street from the mall. He glanced around quickly and turned on his image inducer. "Okay, we can go. Sorry, I'm just a tiny bit paranoid."

"That's okay," She said, hugging his arm closer and feeling the warmth of his fur. "I completely understand, I would be a little paranoid, too."

"Burgers ahoy!" He cried as they crossed the street, making Kitty giggle. "All ye mateys, French fries ahead!"

"You are so weird," Kitty said, laughing as Kurt used his free arm to mime swinging a rapier like a pirate.

They got to the food court on time, as Kurt happily pointed out, no thanks to Kitty. As they got in line, Kitty smacked him in the arm lightly as he went on and on about how long it had taken her to get ready. He pretended to be upset, turning away. Afraid that she had really hurt his feelings, she tugged on his shirt. "Fuzzy, I'm sorry, I was only teasing," She said desperately. "Don't be mad."

Kurt turned to face her and kissed her gently. "I could never really be mad at you, Katzchen."

"A little bold, aren't we?" She laughed as she proceeded to order the most expensive meal on the menu.

"Wow, look how lucky I am, I get a shot with Kitty Pryde. Yay for me," He said, shelling out the money.

"Look, I could just go home."

"No, no, I'm fine," Kurt said quickly. "I've been saving for months for this date that you were supposed to be thinking about. I can spend all the money you want."

"Boy, I love a guy with deep pockets," she teased as they sat down. "Not that you have deep pockets. You never have money."

"I know, poor poverty stricken me," He laughed.

"Anyway, I took so long to think about it because I was kind of scared as to where this would go, and maybe I'm like not ready for it, you know?"

"Yeah, but we can cross that bridge when we come to it," Kurt said, watching her pop fries into her mouth. "I personally was hoping this was going to go somewhere, but we don't have to consider that now if you don't want."

"It's not that I don't want to consider it," Kitty said. "It's just like totally scary, what if we become Boyfriend and Girlfriend or something? I mean, what exactly is 'this'?"

"I understand."

"You're totally right, we can cross that bridge when we come to it," She put another fry in her mouth after dunking it in Kurt's ketchup. "But actually dating you would be really weird. Just saying."

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Kurt found himself saying that quite often and was starting to realize that Kitty and pretty much every girl refused to speak in a way that guys could understand. Instead, they constantly reverted to speaking in riddles and enigmas. If he wanted to get along with the female race, he was going to have to put up with it.

"I mean, what's everyone going to say?" She watched him scarf down his burger. "Do you, like, EVER stop eating?"

"Nope," He said, swallowing. "My metabolism burns up the calories faster than I can put in more fuel. I'm always hungry."

They talked and laughed for twenty minutes until Kitty suddenly stood up. "Uh-oh," she murmured

"What?" He asked stacking the two trays.

"Lance at three-o-clock."

"Hey Kitty, what are you doing at the…" Lance said as he made his way over, then saw Kurt as he stood up. "What are you doing here with Blue Boy?"

"I'm on a date, loser," she said, hands on her hips. "Thanks for standing me up last week, that was a real smooth move."

"You? On a date? With that freak?" He said incredulously, pointing at Kurt and letting out a small laugh. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Yes your rudeness, me on a date. With KURT. He HAS a name, what a strange and interesting discovery." She grabbed Kurt's hand. "Come on, Kurt, let's go."

"But why would you go on a date with HIM?" He asked, pointing again.

"Enough with the pointing," Kurt growled. Kitty started to lead him away, but he pulled back. "Lance, listen. You're cool and all, but if you have the nerve to stand up a girl like this, you don't deserve her." He bowed dramatically as Kitty clapped.

"Fine," Lance smirked. "We'll see who gets her." He stormed off, knocking the trays out of Kurt's hands as he went. Kitty picked them off as Kurt muttered in German at his back.

"That was awfully chivalrous of you, Sir Wagner," She said as she handed him the trays.

"Thank you, fair maiden," Kurt dumped the trays in the garbage and twirled her playfully as she giggled. "May I escort you to the theatre?"

"You may," Kitty said, full on laughing.

Will the relationship last? Will Lance steal Kurt's true love? We shall see the outcome as soon as I find out myself… Please review!


	3. Kidnapped!

Hello! New chapter to my nice Kurtty, I am not sure if we are still at war Ally but if we are here you go.

"You didn't tell me we were going to see a chick flick," Kurt said in mock anger, teasing Kitty. He was really starting to enjoy her company, and lying on his bed with Kitty's head and arms on his chest was easy to enjoy.

"You said we could see anything I wanted," Kitty mumbled, eyes closed as he stroked her hair. "So we saw a chick flick."

"I have to get up." Kurt didn't try to move and wasn't really planning to, but Kitty looked up at him anyway.

"No, you need some rest, we teleported three times to get here," she protested feebly, really only wanting to be petted a little longer. It was really starting to feel good, and she had just begun to relax.

"I just want my sketchbook," he smiled and lifted her head for a moment while he reached for the book lying on his desk, along with his pencil. "See? Stop squirming."

"What are you going to draw?" Kitty asked softly, closing her eyes again and murmuring as he stroked her hair a few more times. She wondered why she hadn't done this sooner. Lance never treated her like this.

"You." Kurt opened his sketchbook and reconsidered as his pencil touched the smooth clean paper. "Um, unless you mind me drawing you right now."

"No, go ahead, I don't mind," she said, scooting off of his chest and sitting up with her hands on her knees. "Should I pose or…?"

"No, no, lie back down," he said, letting her curl up on his chest when he had sat up a little. "Go to sleep if you want. Just don't move too much, okay?"

She nodded and smiled, drifting slowly into dream land as she listened to his pencil sketch against the page. She was, for the moment, truly happy and at peace. She sure had wasted a lot of time.

……………………….

When Kitty woke up, Kurt had arranged her under the covers with her head on the pillow. Snuggling in a ball to get warmer, she glanced around the room. How long had she been asleep? She looked around the room. It was dark, and Kurt's sketchbook was open on the nightstand. Kitty smiled at the newest few sketches of her. Why hadn't he ever told anyone he could draw like this?

When she didn't find Kurt, she went to the door and tried to open it. He brow furrowed as she tried to turn the knob again. The door was locked. How was the door locked, she thought, then she remembered that Kurt probably just teleported and left the door locked by mistake. She unlocked the door before she phased out. The hallway was dark, too. "What time is it?" she asked herself. She glanced at her watch. She shook her head. "That isn't right, it can't be five thirty," she whispered.

She started down the hallway. "Guys?" she called. "Kurt? Scott?"

No one answered her, and she shrieked when she tripped over someone. Pushing herself to her hands and knees, she turned and saw it was Evan.

"Evan? What are you doing…?" She whispered angrily, but he just stayed still, lying on the floor with his back to her. "Evan? EVAN?!" She shook him desperately, rolling him onto his back. "Evan, wake up, what's wrong?"

He moaned and his eyes fluttered open. "Wha… Kitty…?"

"Oh, thank God, Evan," she sobbed, hugging him. "What happened?"

"I… I don't know," He groaned as she helped him sit up. "It hit me so fast, in the back, I didn't see…"

"Where's Kurt, Evan?" Kitty said quickly. "Do you know where Kurt is?"

"No," Evan shook his head. "Rogue was here, she told me to look out, but I didn't turn around fast enough. Where WERE you?" He was suddenly angry. "She was looking for you, saying that Kurt was stuck…"

"I… I was…" she was trying to hold back more tears, but they fell anyway. "I…"

"Kitty? Evan!"

They turned to see a flashlight, blinding them until they saw Jean holding it. "Jean," Kitty sobbed, getting to her feet and hugging her. "Do you know what happened?"

"We were attacked, I think it was only one guy," She said, holding Kitty. "It's okay, it's…"

"I'm sorry, I was sleeping, I…" Kitty shook her head.

"I know you were sleeping, Kurt locked you into his room the moment he knew something was wrong," Jean said.

"But why…? I can always phase…"

"Not to keep you in," The older girl turned to look at Evan as he stood up. "He locked you in there to keep the attacker out. I never saw him."

"He was protecting me?" Kitty whispered as Jean went to check Evan.

"Lucky you," Evan growled. "Ow! Oh, come on, Jean I don't need…"

"The cut on your head is pretty bad," Jean said. "I'll get you to the infirmary, Scott and Rogue are in there."

"But what about…?" Kitty ran after Jean as she walked Evan toward the infirmary. "What about… Jean?"

Jean stopped walking and looked at Kitty, who was staring up at her with desperation in her eyes. "Kitty… we couldn't find Kurt anywhere."

………………………..

Kurt regained consciousness with a groan. His first thought, before even questioning where he was or what happened, was Kitty. Opening his eyes, he glanced around. It was dark, but that wasn't a problem for him. He could still see, maybe better than he could with light. The room was atrociously disgusting. It wasn't even a room, it looked like a small nook in the Bayville sewer system.

It took him a moment to realize that he wasn't alone. In the shadows, he could see the faint outline of someone rocking back and forth in the dark of a corner. "Um… h-hello?" He said nervously. "Hello?"

"Hello," came the voice of what sounded like a teenage boy, perhaps sixteen or seventeen. "My name is Donnie. What's your name?"

"Erm, Kurt," Kurt struggled to move, but something metal covered his hands and feet completely. He tried to teleport and got dizzy fast. "What the…?"

"You can't leave," Donnie said, stepping out of the shadows. Even as he looked, demonic appearance and all, nothing could have prepared him for the way this boy looked. Kurt gasped as the… the THING smiled (was he smiling?) down at him. "You're my new friend."

Okay, what did you guys think? Short, I know, but I'm working on the next chapter now. Review!


	4. Rescue Mission

"What…" Kurt choked, feeling a little nauseated. "What _happened_ to you?" He tried his best to keep his eyes on Donnie, but he had to look away.

"I'm a mutant," Donnie said. "A mutant who had a bad change when I turned fifteen. I was unlucky… like you." Kurt looked back up at the boy with fear, disgust and pity. "I knew you would understand me."

"How… how many people have you dragged down here?" Kurt winced from pain as he tried to move his shoulder. He thought it might be displaced.

"Three," Donnie looked at him sadly. "But they got away, they didn't like me. I thought… the way you look… you would understand, and you would be my friend. You must not have friends."

"You can't just drag people down here, Donnie," Kurt said angrily. "I HAVE friends, and they're probably worried about me. I need you to let me go."

"I can drag people down here all I want," Donnie leaned in and Kurt cringed at his smell. "I dragged you down here, didn't I?"

"That doesn't mean it's right," Kurt said, trying not to wrinkle his nose or even move for fear of hurting his feelings. "You really have to let me out of here."

"No!" Donnie shouted in his face, and Kurt couldn't stop himself from wincing from his breath. "You are my new friend! You're staying down here with me! You understand me, don't you?"

"Of… of course I do," Kurt mumbled. "I… I understand…"

……………..

"We have to find him!" Kitty cried, wiping her tears away. "We can't wait, he could be hurt, the Brotherhood could have…" She stopped. "Lance!"

"What?" said Scott, sitting up in bed. "What about Lance?"

"It might have been Lance," Kitty said softly. "He seemed so angry to see… um… um…"

"What, Kitty, see what?" Rogue said, already suspecting.

"Me and Kurt went to the mall today, and Lance thought we were on a date," Kitty scooted around the issue, trying to get out of telling them. "So he…"

"WERE you on a date?" Evan teased.

"Not now, Evan," Jean scolded.

"You think Lance kidnapped Kurt?" Scott said, gritting his teeth angrily. "That son-of-a…"

"No, I don't think he kidnapped him!" Kitty squealed, horrified that she could ever think something like that. "I just… it was a thought…"

"Kitty, you're the only one who can search," Jean put her hands on her shoulders. "I have to take care of Scott, Rogue and Evan until the Professor and Storm or even Logan come back, but I can't help you until then. Can you do it?"

Kitty nodded in determination. "Okay."

…………………….

Kurt watched Donnie rip open a package of Beef Jerky and promptly stuck a piece in his mouth. "Are you hungry?" Donnie asked, mouth full. Kurt shook his head quickly, even though his stomach squirmed with lack of food. The last thing he had eaten was a twizzler and a handful of M&M's from Kitty's lap at the theatre, and that was hours ago. "Your loss," Donnie gobbled down another piece of jerky.

"Why can't I use my powers?" Kurt asked carefully.

"Those metal restraints stop your powers from functioning," Donnie answered. "You might start getting cramps in your fingers and feet, the last one complained about that."

Kurt looked away from the boy, feeling sick. Come on, guys, he thought. Where are you?

When Donnie finished eating, he stood up and looked at Kurt. His eyes were closed in exhaustion and hunger, and the smell was beginning to make him sick. "I'm going to sleep," Donnie mumbled. "You can sleep too, if you want." The horribly mutated boy lumbered out, and Kurt opened his eyes, blinking away a tear.

"Kitty," he whispered, and he fell asleep.

………………….

"No, I didn't kidnap him!" Lance shouted. "God, Kitty, it's eleven at night and you come over here…"

"Lance, calm down, I was just asking," Kitty sniffed. "I… have you seen him anywhere, at least?"

"No, I haven't seen that blue furred freak," Lance growled. "And I still don't see what YOU see in him." Then he stopped as Kitty looked down at her feet, taking a deep breath and sniffing. "Hey, hey, are you crying?"

Kitty wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "No," she mumbled, her voice muffled by her jacket. "Yes. I don't know. I have to find him, Lance. I have to."

"Are you the only one looking?" Lance asked, suddenly concerned. If Kitty felt like this…

"Yeah, the others are hurt and Jean has to take care of them until the adults come back," Kitty looked up at him when he put a hand on her chin. "What?"

"I'll help you," he said. "And I'll try to get some of these idiots to help too. Don't worry Kitty." He looked into her watery puppy-dog eyes and smiled. "We'll find Blue Boy."

Kitty smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

…………………..

Kurt woke up in the middle of the night, crying out, and realized he was shivering, and his hands were loose. It was absolutely freezing and he didn't have a jacket or a blanket. His fur usually kept him warm, but he was soaked with sewage water. He glanced around for Donnie, but he saw a pile of blankets, some of his own clothes, and his sketchbook, a pencil on top. His eyes watered up and he grabbed the book, turning pages until he saw Kitty. He stared at each sketch of her for full minutes, finally reaching the last page with the sketches he did earlier. Closing the book, he grabbed three sweaters and put them on, then wrapped himself in blankets. They smelled like Kitty and after a few confused moments he realized these blankets were from his bed.

Smiling and a little warmer, he curled into a ball. He knew Kitty would find him. He knew that if Kitty were missing, he would find her. And just those thoughts made him happy.

But he was still hungry.

……………………

"Why do we have to look for him?" Pietro complained, looking at Lance from the passenger seat. "He's just a stupid creep on the other team."

"I'm not doing it for Kurt, I'm doing it for Kitty," Lance growled. "And we're going to find him for Kitty. Okay?"

Pietro grumbled a few complaints as he opened the door to the jeep and stepped out, speeding away. Lance jumped out of the jeep and saw Todd getting himself out of the back. "You in, Tolanski?" Lance asked, hoping upon hope that he was.

Todd nodded quickly, surprising him.

"Um, why?" Lance raised an eyebrow.

"Me and the gecko, we got the same end of the stick when we were born, yo," Todd said quietly. "I ain't about to let him get any more shit from anybody, and I know he would do the same for me."

Lance nodded, for the first and probably last time admiring the Toad.

As Todd hopped away, Kitty ran up to Lance. "I'll check the school and the stores near it," Lance said. "You check the stores north east of there and I'm gunna meet you al Bayville Middle School. Then… well, then, Kitty, we have to check the sewers if we don't find him anywhere else."

"Oh, like, totally yuck," Kitty groaned. Lance folded his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows at her. "Fine," she said.

"See you in a while," Lance called after her, setting out for the school.

There, second update in as many hours. Kind of proud of myself! Please Review, and no, Ally, this does not mean you owe me two more Kurttys. But you can write two if you want. Even if they're only little ones.


	5. Rescue and Arrival

Okay, so here goes chapter five. I hope you guys like it.

"Sooo, why would he be in the sewer?" Kitty covered her nose, following Lance down the small, slimy ladder. She really wanted to find Kurt, but this was kind of pushing it. "I mean, whoever took him, why do you think they would hide in here, of all the places they could go?"

"Well," Lance said, smiling to himself. He shined his flashlight around when he reached the bottom of the ladder. "If he's not anywhere ELSE in Bayville, we might as well look down here before we do a sweep of the town again." He laughed as Kitty gave out a tiny scream. "Relax, Kitty, it's just a rat."

"Ew, ew, ew," she moaned. "Like, ew." She made sure not to step in anything as she followed Lance into the dark. Her flashlight swept over more rats and she gasped as she saw a piece of paper on the ground. "Lance, look," she said softly. "Look."

Lance picked up the paper and looked over it, then handed it to her with a confused look. She took one look at it and smiled.

"He's down here," she said, holding up the sketches of her. "This must have fallen out of his sketchbook."

…………………….

Kurt opened his eyes and felt immediate confusion and warmth. He was uncomfortably warm, and he realized his blankets were under him instead of on him. His arm was on fire, not just the shoulder anymore but his whole arm, and he gagged from the smell. Donnie wandered into the small room, and he smiled when he saw Kurt was awake.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully. Kurt couldn't bring himself to answer, he just groaned from the pain. "I said good morning, Kurt," Donnie said, angry now. "FRIENDS say good MORNING."

"G… good…" Kurt struggled, gritting his teeth. "Good… morning."

"There you go," Donnie smiled again, and he patted Kurt on the head. "I brought breakfast," the boy placed an open and half-eaten box of honey-nut cheerios. "Here. You have to eat."

Kurt moaned and rolled onto his back. He wanted the food, he was starving, but he couldn't sit up. He reached to touch his hurt arm and ran his hand up and down a deep gash that hadn't been there when he had fallen asleep. Rats, he thought. Probably getting infected.

"What's the matter?" Donnie kneeled next to Kurt and touched his forehead. The boy's slimy, webbed fingers chilled him to the bone. "You have a fever. I-I'll get you some medicine. Here, here, you have to eat." Donnie grabbed a handful of cereal and held it close to Kurt's mouth. "Here."

"Want… I… want… to go home," Kurt whispered.

"You don't need them anymore," Donnie said. "I'm gunna take care of you now."

…………………..

"Kurt?" Lance called. "Hey, Nightcrawler!"

"Kurt," Kitty shined her flashlight over every nook and cranny. "Kurt, please answer me! Kurt!"

"Okay, this isn't working," Lance said, taking her shoulder. "Let's split up."

"Oh, oh nononono," Kitty moaned, throwing herself into Lance's arms. "Nonononono, I can't be down here alone."

"Hey, it'll be okay. We both have watches, right? Every five minutes, I'm going to knock on the pipes three times, like this." He demonstrated. "Keep listening for it. When you hear me knock, you knock on the pipes twice. Okay?"

Kitty nodded. "What happens if I don't hear you one time?"

"Stay put, I'll come find you if I don't hear you knock." Lance started walking down the left tunnel. "Just stay put if you don't hear me, I'll come get you."

Kitty was suddenly nervous without Lance. She felt lost and very alone, and she so desperately needed to find Kurt. Her boyfriend.

There, she thought. There was the word; BOYFRIEND. Kurt was her boyfriend, and she had no reason to keep that information from anyone. The moment she got him home, she was going to tell everyone in the institute.

IF she got him home.

…………………….

Donnie came back with a bottle of water and pills in a plastic bag. "I'm back," he said. "I'm back, Kurt. Kurt?"

Kurt moaned as he regained consciousness. He couldn't think straight, he couldn't even move anything on the left side of his body without his arm exploding in pain. He was startled as Donnie put two pills into his mouth and poured water down his throat. Kurt began to cough violently as he choked on the water, but he swallowed the pills.

"That should clear up your fever and the infection, and these will help with the pain," he said, pulling out the other two pills. "I'm giving you antibiotics and a few painkillers."

Kurt tried to say thank you, but he couldn't say anything but "Kitty…"

"Who?" Donnie said. "Kitty isn't your friend, I'M your friend."

Kurt listened. He had heard Kitty. He had HEARD her calling him. "Kitty!" he cried as loud as he could. "Kitty, I'm—unf—in here!"

"What?" Donnie whirled around as Kitty walked in. "What—Kurt, I thought you understood me!"

"Get away from my boyfriend," Kitty growled, pointing the flashlight into Donnie's eyes. The mutated boy screamed in pain, putting his hands over his face, and Kitty stole that moment to rush over to Kurt and phase him through the restraints. "Come on, come ON," she said, watching Donnie lumber towards them.

"Wait," Kurt cried out as Lance ran in. "Wait."

Donnie stopped his advance and looked at him.

"Donnie… I understand what you've been through," Kurt said. "But what happened to you, how you changed, that doesn't make this right. You can't just steal people and bring them down here." He winced in pain and wondered how long he could stay awake. "It's wrong. I found my place, all you have to do is find YOUR place."

Donnie blinked. "Find… my place?" He looked at Kitty, confused. "She… can't be your friend, not the way you look."

"I love him," Kitty shouted. Her words stung Lance a little, but he stayed silent.

"I want… to go home, Donnie," Kurt whispered. "Let me go home."

Donnie looked down and thought. "I… you're still my friend, right?"

"Yes," Kurt smiled as best he could through the pain. "I'm still your friend. I'll be your friend as long as you want. I'll even come visit you. Just please, I want to go home. I have a family, my friends need me. And I need them."

Kitty hugged Kurt's neck and looked up at Donnie. "Please," she whispered.

Finally, Donnie sighed. "Alright, but promise me you'll visit me."

"You can come with us," Kitty suggested.

"No, I don't belong up there, just come visit me here," Donnie smiled and nodded. "I'm fine down here. You can go home, Kurt. I promise I won't take anyone down here again."

Kurt smiled back. Kitty motioned for Lance to come over, and she helped Kurt wave as she phased them out.

"Bye," Donnie whispered sadly. "See you soon… friend."

…………………..

"You're going to be okay, Kurt," Jean said. "The antibiotics Donnie gave you are kicking in and helping a lot. When the professor gets back, you should be back on your feet."

"When IS he going to be back?" Kitty asked, putting an arm around Kurt from her position, curled up next to him on his infirmary bed. She had announced her love, as she promised herself, as soon as they got back, and no one but Evan laughed (he was promptly hit).

"He should be back later this week…" Jean said, but they all looked up as they heard the jet land in the hanger. They looked at each other in confusion.

When the Professor rolled into the infirmary, he smiled at everyone. "Students," he said as a fourteen year old girl in overalls with dirty-blonde hair in a ponytail walked in behind him. "I'd like you all to meet Alison."

"Hey, Kurt," said his old friend and first crush. "How's it going?"

Ah, the plot thickens! Please review!


	6. Alison Confuses Kurt

_Nighty here, how are all you Kurtty people. So sorry I haven't been updating Pictures particularly quickly, I have been busy with NeXt Gen and Mary, two very important stories close to my heart, and I have found myself neglecting my wonderful Kurtty that I hold so dear. I miss Kurtty. I shall now present a new chapter of my Kurtty. Please review said new chapter._

"Well," Alison said as she was sat down in Professor Xavier's office. "That wasn't what one would call a WARM welcome." She sighed and looked at him as he rolled behind his desk. "So I suppose I did something wrong?"

"No," the Professor said. "You simply came at the wrong time. Kurt has just been through a terrible ordeal, and as you now know he is in a relationship with miss Pryde. I do not think he meant anything by his reaction."

"He just seemed so upset," Ally looked at the window. "I wish he had just been happy like me, to see him after all that time was wonderful and he wouldn't even look at me. I just wish he had looked at me is all."

"I'm sure he meant nothing by it." The Professor looked across at her and gave her a small, rare smile. She smiled back, bright and cheerful again. "Your paperwork says you can control light."

"Yes," she nodded. "Light and color. I can do all sorts of things." She pointed at the window, the sunlight shining through, and by concentrating her will the light separated into a rainbow of shimmering color. She took a deep breath, losing focus and letting the sunlight pull itself back together. "Oh well," she said. "I'm not too good at it, see."

"That's alright," Xavier formed a steeple with his hands. "You will get better. This school is here to help you learn how your powers work and how to control them. So many mutant children discover their gifts every day, and only a few are as lucky as you, to have someone to teach them the art of having a mutant ability. If I could help all of the children who so desperately need it, I would. But I only have so much space."

Alison nodded again and stood up. "I best start unpacking," she said briskly. "Thank you, Professor."

"You are most welcome."

Ally made her way out of the office and into the hallway, looking around before closing the office door. She was nervous, and she felt alone now that she knew she couldn't depend on Kurt like she thought she would have been able to. She had thought he would have been pleased to see her, or at least a little less upset. She had expected the surprise, she had not expected the silence, the discomfort, how cold and alone she felt as he refused to look at her. She had thought that, knowing Kurt already, she would have a leg up in this place. Now she felt as she had when she moved to Munich from England in the first place, frightened and very lonely.

She sighed and turned, bumping into the girl with the white streaks in her hair. "Um," she said immediately, nervous and shaken. "Hi." What's wrong with my tongue, she asked herself. What's wrong with my brain. What's wrong with my life.

"Hey," the girl said.

"I'm, um, Ally," Alison felt herself whack her own head in her mind, ashamed of her shyness and lack of communication skills.

"Nice to meet you, Ally," the girl said, her southern accent sounding less than friendly.

"Um," Alison was even more uncomfortable. "Um…"

"Bye," the girl said, passing her and continuing down the hall. Ally stamped her foot in social agony. It was like she had no brain when it was time to meet new people. That was one of the reasons she and Kurt were best friends; when she was speechless, Kurt always had something smart or quippy to say, just to cover it up. She sighed sadly. Oh Kurt. Why hadn't he LOOKED at her…?

She nearly shrieked and jumped as she was tapped on the shoulder, having been in her own little world and not expecting such a thing to happen. She was even more surprised to see Kurt standing there, unsteady on his feet and still attempting to recover from whatever ordeal had put him in the infirmary. "Um," she said, feeling her stomach knot up and her throat close. Kurt, she thought. Come to apologize, come to make her feel better again.

"Hi," he said. "Ally."

"Hi," she mumbled nervously. "Kurt."

"I'm, um, sorry," he said softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "For how I acted. I mean, how I behaved back in the other room. I was surprised, that's all."

She nodded. "I understand," she said. "It's okay, Kurt, I'm not mad."

"But I thought you were, the way you stormed out before the Professor could say anything."

She blushed. "Maybe I was a little mad just then, but I'm okay now." Looking at her feet, she wondered what was wrong with her fingers so as she couldn't feel them. "I'm happy to see you again."

"Me too," Kurt murmured uncertainly. "I mean of course I'm happy to see you. How's… how's Karl?"

"He's fine," Ally said. "He's fine."

"Have you talked to Jimaine?"

"Yes," Ally said, feeling a little sad now, remembering what had happened to Stephan, how sad Jimaine still was, how Kurt's parents had looked. "She's alright too." She paused. "She's better. Than she was, I mean. Your parents, too." She looked up at him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," he said quickly. "No."

"Have you talked about it with _miss Pryde_?"

Kurt cringed, feeling blood rush to his face and ears. Thank God he had fur to cover how much he was blushing. "No," he said. "No I haven't." he looked at her, strengthening his resolve, then seeing her pretty eyes and feeling that resolve tumble whistling back to Earth. "Are you mad?"

"That you didn't wait?" Ally said angrily. "Did you FORGET what happened between us before you left?"

"No, of course I didn't forget," Kurt said, trying to keep calm, keep a steady face. "I could never forget."

"You kissed me," Ally said. "And you left, and now I come here hoping you still feel… something, ANYTHING for me and I find out you've moved on. No, Kurt, why on Earth should I be mad? What have I got, what reason to be angry?"

Kurt groaned and put a three-fingered hand over his eyes. "Alison…"

"Don't," she said. She stopped and looked away. She was going to ask him, and she already didn't want to, but she knew she must, she must know the answer, and she might even ask the other dreaded question. One step at a time, though. "Do you love her?"

He sighed. "Alison…"

"I said," she whispered slowly. "Do you love her?"

He looked away too. "…yes."

She looked at his face, looked at his eyes as he moved his hand. Here, he had answered the first dreaded question. There was one more to ask, one more question that would seal her mood for the next week at least. "Do you love me?" She dared to ask.

He stared at her blankly, almost for a full minute. "What?"

"Do you love me."

He held his breath, hoping maybe that he would wake up. Maybe he would wake up and still be in the infirmary, or the sewer even, anywhere but right here, right now. He couldn't think, he couldn't answer, all answers seemed wrong. "I… don't know, Ally." He shook his head. "I don't know."

She pushed her hair back. "You don't know." She had been terrified that those words would escape his lips, that he would say them, that he wouldn't know. Why couldn't this be a fairy tale, like they pretended as children, where she was a princess, and he was a handsome knight, and he knew that he loved her, that he would just kiss her and forget about that other girl. She knew that was selfish, but wasn't that okay to sometimes be selfish?

"I don't know."

Feeling her chest tighten, she folded her arms. "Okay," she said, accepting the answer to his surprise. "Fine. I'll just go unpack." She walked around him and started down the hall towards her room, tightening her arms over her hurting chest and struggling not to cry. Kurt watched her go, wanting to call her back, wanting to keep his mouth shut, wanting to make someone laugh. Option three seemed the path of least resistance. Off he went, to hide behind his humor, his uncanny ability to make just about anything funny.

He wished he knew why he found nothing funny about the way he felt at present.

_Please review, I know it's been a while but I promise more Kurtty to come! Love to my readers from Nighty, may all your travels be bright!_


	7. Kitty Confuses Kurt

Chapter 3: Kitty Confuses Kurt

The best thing to do in any situation like the one Kurt Wagner was in right now was to avoid the problem. At least, that strategy had always worked for him personally. Apparently, it didn't work with girls or relationship problems. He somehow found himself thinking about Ally and Kitty and for some reason Pop Tarts all the way to the kitchen, where he grabbed the nearest foil-wrapped pastry and sat in a chair with a thump, tearing it open with his sharp teeth.

"Problems?" Evan asked as he watched Kurt devour the Pop Tart like it was his last meal.

"Yeah," he said. "Big problems."

"Like what kind?" Evan sat down across from him and reached for his own Pop Tart. Kurt, having finished the first one, grabbed the box and pulled it out of Evan's reach. The skate rat withdrew his hand uncertainly. "Maybe I can help."

"Like Kitty and Ally and the fact that the world is melting as we speak," he said.

"Oooh, right," Evan nodded. "Alison. The new girl. What is up with you two, huh? I mean, did you know her or something?"

"She was my friend in Munich," he said. "Well, she was Jimaine's friend. Jimaine is my sister. And she sort of didn't care what I looked like."

"Someone exists that doesn't care what you look like?" Evan asked quizzically. Kurt scowled.

"That isn't nice. So anyway, before I left for America, there was a kissing incident. And just my luck, here she is. With powers. Wh-hoo." He slammed his forehead full force into the table, and he could imagine hearing squeals of pain as several brain cells died and fizzled out of existence. Take THAT, IQ. "So I am now stuck. I mean, on one hand, there is Kitty. Cute, sensitive, and altogether out of my league. And on the other hand, there is Ally. Sweet, spunky, and altogether out of my league."

"Do you even HAVE a league?" Evan asked.

"Are you here to help, or are you here to stick a finger in my wound and twist it around?" Kurt growled.

"Sorry," he said quickly, holding his hands up in a quick surrender. "So, do you know which one you like better? I mean, have you picked one yet?"

He lifted his head a little. "No," he said. "See, I am desperately in love with Kitty."

"Then pick Kitty," Evan suggested.

"But I am also desperately in love with Ally." Kurt groaned and carefully placed a hand on his aching forehead. "Or at least, I was. Now I don't know."

"Maybe you should date both of them," Evan shrugged and reached for the Pop Tarts again. Kurt smacked his hand away.

"Wow, you're helpful." He shoved another pastry into his mouth, relying on food to calm his nerves. "I'll ask Scott or something. I mean, maybe. Or maybe I'll just kill myself and leave all of my possessions for Kitty and Ally to fight over."

"Hey, you promised me your vintage skateboard made in Hamburg," Evan whined.

"Of course," Kurt said. "But, as usual, you are missing the basic premise of the conversation." He finally tossed Evan the box of Pop Tarts as he stood. "Enjoy."

As he left, Evan reached into the box and pulled out his empty hand. "Great," he said. "I actually have to look for food."

...

To Kurt's dismay, he walked into an unhappy Kitty Pryde.

"Kurt," she said. "What is going on?" She looked angry and upset and somehow, Kurt found her even prettier than usual.

"Kitty," he said nervously, backing away. "I... I I ummm..."

"Kurt." She said sternly, folding her arms. "What. Is. Going. On."

"I don't know," he shouted frantically, hiding his eyes behind his hand. "I don't know. Something is obviously going on, I mean, there is always SOMEthing going on, but do I always understand or even remotely comprehend? Noooo."

"Stop making jokes," Kitty said. "This is, like, so not the time." Kurt flinched. Kitty saying 'like' and 'so' was making his knees wobble, like it always did. She was so insufferably adorable.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Please forgive me. I love you?"

She sighed and unfolded her arms, eyes losing the anger that had been there before. "Oh," she said. "Fine. As long as you aren't cheating on me already, I'm fine. No striking up old flames!" She warned him by pressing her finger into his chest, causing him to back up a little further.

"Okay, okay," Kurt agreed. Anything to get away, he thought. Anything he could say to gain time. He needed that time to throw himself in front of an oncoming vehicle. Or anything that was fast. Maybe a large cat.

"Okay, okay?" Kitty smiled and hugged him. "Fine with me." She left him standing there, lost for words.

"Waaa," he finally said, then sat on the couch and began the longest Naruto marathon ever.


End file.
